Love and Loss
by PlaidWrappedMoose
Summary: Just a little unbetaed story I am working on. Joss has been dead for 2 years and Taylor has had his girlfriend Lyndsay for a year. When he visits his mother's grave everything changes. Secrets will be revealed. Ones Lyndsay has tried so hard to cover up. Daily updates.
1. Chapter 1: Anniversaries

**Hey guys. This is just an unedited, unbetaed story that I have been working on. I decided to publish it while I wait for my other story to be betaed. Enjoy**

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

I shivered against the cold New York wind crouched beside Taylor. He was crouching in front of his mothers grave. I noticed he was trying to hold back tears and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Its alright Taylor. She was your mother. You can cry if you need to." I say rubbing his back. He looks at me with tears brimming.

"Lyndsay. It has been two years since she died and it hasn't gotten any easier to come here."

"Oh hon. It wont get any easier for a while. Believe me I know." He looks at me quizzically. I grab his hand and pull him up. I lead him to another part of the cemetery. To a grave stone saying Rebecca Milton.

"She was like a sister to me. We were the best of friends for like seven years. She died four years ago and it still hurts to come here." I find tears threatening to spill over and look up at the sun. Taylor pulls me into a hug, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being there for me this last year." He says. I look at him and smile.

"You're welcome Taylor." He smiles back at me and gives me a peck on the lips.

"I want to say goodbye to my mom. Okay? Meet me back at the car." I want to protest, but my phone gives out a shrill chirp. Rolling my eyes I pull it out of my jacket pocket. I don't recognise the number. 'I have to answer this' I mouth to Taylor. He nods and starts walking towards his mother's grave. I push the answer button and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask

"Lyndsay? Do you still go by that name or did you switch back to R-"

"Whose asking?" I say cutting him off

"The boss you decided to ditch four years ago. You are one tough cookie to track." I have kept my eyes on Taylor, but now I turn my back and whisper into the phone.

"If you call this number again don't expect an answer. There was a reason I left. To rid myself of scum like you. Don't continue to track me." I slam the phone on the ground and smash it over and over again. Letting the pointed heel of my shoe puncture the screen over and over. I turn back around and see Taylor is gone. Figuring he must have gone to the car. I walk towards it, passing the grave of his mother. He wont mind if I say my own little goodbye to her and to thank her for bringing Taylor into this world. I crouch down.

"Detective Carter. Your son is an amazing young man. He was obviously brought up well." I look down at the flowers Taylor brought and notice something sparkling in the grass beside it. I pick it up and examine it closer. It looks to be Carter's dog tags that she gave Taylor. I think back to when he first showed them to me.

xXx

Flashback

xXx

"Taylor." I say looking up at him. He pulls his attention away from the movie and looks at me.

"Yes Lyndsay."

"Why are you wearing dog tags?" I ask pointing to the ones around his neck. His face takes on a somber look and he pulls them off. Holding them in his hand he lets the chain droop.

"They were my mother's." he begins and I nod.

"From when she was in the military. She gave them to me when she became a cop and I tucked them away. After she died I started wearing them. They are the only piece of her I have left." He looks back at me with a sad smile and I see the tears spilling over his lashes. I pull him into a hug and he cries into my shoulder. We remain like that for a while. I start rubbing his back and humming the same tune my mother used to hum to me when I cried. When he finally pulls away his eyes are red and puffy. He wipes his eyes.

"Sorry for that." He apologizes.

"What for? She was your mother and you miss her. Its okay to cry." I say pulling him in to another hug.

xXx

End Flashback

xXx

From that moment Taylor had never taken them off. He also wouldn't leave them laying haphazardly beside the flowers. If he was giving them to his mother he would've leaned them against something or wrapped them around the flowers. Something is wrong here. Very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Are you up for this?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest. If I did I would bring Carter back somehow. Enjoy**

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

Meanwhile

"John we have a new number." Harold said taping a picture to the glass board they had set up for this purpose.

"If you want me to give this case to Ms. Shaw I can. I know what day it is."

"I am fine Harold. Whose the new number?"

Harold looked at John. He knew that if he kept questioning John about this John would get physical. He sighed and continued placing pictures on the board.

"Lyndsay Morton. 25. Just graduated from the teaching program at CUNY with a bachelors degree. Oh." He said

"What?" John questioned

"Perhaps it would be best if I gave this number to Ms. Shaw."

"I can handle it. Tell me."

"It seems Ms. Morton is dating a certain Taylor Carter."

"Joss's Taylor?" Harold nodded

"They have been together a year. She is currently at the cemetery where Joss is buried."

"I'll go check it out." John said grabbing his keys from the table and exiting the library.

"John. Wait." Harold called, but was met with the slamming of the door. He turned to his computer and hacked the security cameras of the cemetery. He found the one with a view of Joss's grave. He saw Taylor crouching in front of it. He watched as two men came up behind Taylor and placed a bag over his head. They picked him up and tried to drag him away, but he was thrashing. Harold watched horrified as one man hit Taylor's head with the butt of his gun and they both dragged his limp form away. Harold sat in stunned silence for a moment. Calling John he tried to find another camera with a view of the kidnapping.

"What is it Harold? Are you going to tell me to hand the case over to Shaw?" He spat out

"No Mr. Reese. Taylor has been kidnapped." He continued to click around until he got back to Joss's grave. A female figure now crouched in front of the tombstone. If Harold had to guess he would say that was Lyndsay. She noticed something in the grass and picked it up. Her body blocked the view of the object, but it clearly disturbed her. She started franticly looking around and noticed the upturned grass. She followed the grass until it stopped. Looking around she picked a path and started to follow it. He brought his attention back to the phone which had begun to ring again. He answered it.

"Hello? Mr. Reese did you find anything?"

"I found her smashed phone a ways away from Joss's tombstone. Looks like she smashed it."

"She most likely did. She just left Joss's grave and is heading West. The same way the kidnappers took Taylor."

"Do you think she is in on the kidnapping?"

"Looks like it. In the picture you gave me of her and Taylor I saw a tattoo on her wrist. The same tattoo that I have seen on members of Elias's mob. I think she is the perpetrator. Not the victim."


End file.
